1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label roll core holding device for use in a label printing and applying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional holding device of this type, a saw-toothed, rough surface is formed on the inner periphery of a circular recess. The recess is formed in the inner side wall of a mounting bracket. This bracket is spaced from a looseness preventing bracket for preventing a label strip roll from falling or unwinding sideways off its core. Within the circular recess is rotatably fitted a core holding member, which has control pawls on its outer periphery that engage with the saw-toothed inner periphery of the circular recess. At one side of the holding member are a set of flexible fingers which removably engage with the core. Thus, every time the label strip is unwound from the core, proper tension is continuously exerted upon the label strip through the engagement of the control pawls of the core holding member with the saw-toothed inner periphery of the recess.
An advantage of the conventional core holding device having the above construction is that the core for the label strip can be removably held in position. Also, because the label strip can be unwound under predetermined tension at all times, another advantage is that there is no slackness in the label strip.
The conventional core holding device has a complicated construction and requires excessively precise techniques for the manufacture of its core holding member. This leads to high production cost for the core holding member which, in turn, raises the cost of the whole label printing and applying apparatus.